To Fall In Love With A Dancer
by BaYbEe cOoKiE 37
Summary: A detective and a dancer fall in love...is that possible when the dancer works for a criminal? UPDATE: Chapter 17
1. Vacation

To Fall In Love With a Dancer  
  
Chapter 1-Vacation  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
A young man at the age of 23 sighed deeply as he waited inside a dim-lighted room. He was tired, frustrated and well, tired. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like being an undercover detective. He just absolutely hated the load of paperwork after a mystery solved. Lately, he only had six hours of sleep each night. And he considered that a lucky night. `When was the last time I had a decent amount of sleep?' he asked himself. But before he had a chance to think about it, the office door swung open.  
  
"Hey there Li, sorry if I kept you waiting. Girl scout cookies." The man shot Syaoran Li an apologetic grin and sat down at his desk. He was slightly chubby man around the age of forty, and had big blue friendly eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it, boss," replied Syaoran, raking a hand through his messy chestnut hair. "What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked.  
  
The man observed Syaoran for a moment before he replied. "First of all, my name is Joe, not `Boss'. Remember that. And when was the last time you had a decent meal?"  
  
Syaoran lifted his eyebrow and snorted. "Does coffee count?"  
  
This time, it was Joe's turn to lift his eyebrow. "Really Li, you should be eating right and getting more sleep. I don't want my best detective to look like he's been hanging around dumpsters."  
  
Syaoran grinned at his boss's comment. It was obvious that Joe was concerned about him. Syaoran looked up to Joe like his own father. His real father had died when he was two.  
  
"Just give me some time. I just finished my last case a week ago. Give me a day off, and I'll be as good as new."  
  
Syaoran lifted his head to look at his boss. Joe was studying him. His normal friendly light blue eyes had changed to a serious dark blue. Did he really look that terrible?  
  
After a few moments of silence, Joe finally began to talk.  
  
"Li, I'm concerned about your state. I can't risk my best detective being used up like an old rag. I'm not giving you a day off, but a year off." Joe had said it so casually, that it took Syaoran a couple of seconds for the fact to register into his head.  
  
"WHAT?!" Syaoran was obviously furious. He got up from his seat and leaned forward on the desk.  
  
"I asked for a day Joe! Not a year! Do you know how far behind I'll be on my work? How many life thrilling cases I'll be missing out on? This job is my life!"  
  
Syaoran gave his boss a menacing glare, fighting to calm down.  
  
"I know how much you love your job. That's why I'm giving you a year off. You should be overjoyed. Most people would be."  
  
"Well for your information, I'm NOT most people. I don't care what you say. I'm taking a day off and coming back."  
  
Joe gave Syaoran a sly grin. "Come back if you want, but you won't be able to work. I already assigned someone to take your place. Your office is temporarily locked at this moment, and I have the key. And don't be expecting it to fall into your hands until next year. Goodbye now Li."  
  
Li was fuming. He had never been outsmarted before. And here, out of the blue, his boss had just made him look like an idiot.  
  
"FINE! Be that way! Don't come crying to me when you have an outrageous case that can't be solved! Because I won't do it!"  
  
Syaoran got up and stormed out of his boss's office, glaring at anyone who looked his way, while Joe chuckled to himself. Li was stubborn, but he was good. Extremely good. He would definitely needed Li in the years to come.  
  
AN: It'll get better. I promise. Introductions are introductions, right? =P  
  
Review please? Pretty please? =) 


	2. Rude Acquaintance

To Fall In Love With A Dancer  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Sorry for the delay! Thank you so much liven4Him101, for reviewing! I love you! =)  
  
Chapter 2-Rude Acquaintance  
  
Sakura Kinomoto tiredly walked towards her old, yet useful car. `What a day,' she thought. `Once I get home, I'm going to take a long nice bath.' She sighed blissfully at the thought. Closing the door of her car, she made herself comfortable and stuck the key into the ignition.  
  
`That's weird,' she thought. `The engine won't start.' Feeling panic arise, she took a few deep breaths and took off her dance jacket.  
  
"Come on car, work for me baby!" she said aloud, hoping that her car would magically hear her. But instead, the car coughed twice and lay dead. Muttering, she got out of the car and began to jog home. `It's only about a mile and a half,' she thought optimistically. But Sakura's optimism shattered as she heard a loud roar of thunder.  
  
"Just great!" she groaned. Rubbing her bare shoulders, she continued to jog home. In her head, she was cursing herself for forgetting her jacket in the car. Before long, Sakura was soaked to the bone. She had given up jogging, and was now running in order to keep herself warm. Quickly scanning both sides of the street, Sakura made an illegal dash across the street. Halfway there, she heard a loud honking and tires screeching. Thanks to fifteen years of dancing, her quick reflexes reacted, and Sakura made a wild jump out of the way, landing in a puddle.  
  
Not long after, Sakura awoke to a hand patting her cheek softly.  
  
"Hey, wake up. Wake up. You're still breathing, so wake up."  
  
`Where am I?' she wondered.  
  
Trying to remember what had just happened, she began to look at her surroundings. But before she had a chance to find out, her eyes locked with a young man with angry amber eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" he demanded.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to reply but before she could make a sound, he rudely interrupted her.  
  
"What were you thinking, you clumsy little girl? Did you forget to wear your glasses Daddy bought for you? Or did you just want to commit suicide? I almost killed you. Don't just look at me, talk to me damn it!"  
  
Sakura was fuming. The man had called her a `clumsy' little girl!  
  
"Well excuse me! I was going to say something until opened your big mouth and interrupted me! And for your information, I'm not a clumsy little girl nor do I need glasses! Who do you think you are?"  
  
Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes, but her pride wouldn't let her cry in front of a man who blamed her for the near accident. Instead, she kept quiet, and shifted her eyes to the wet floor.  
  
Raking a hand through his wet hair, Syaoran sighed tiredly. `First, my boss makes me look like an idiot, and now, I nearly kill an innocent girl.'  
  
"Come on, I'll take you home." Syaoran finally said.  
  
Surprised, Sakura raised her eyes to meet his serious amber ones.  
  
"Do you want a ride home or not?" he demanded.  
  
Sakura slowly nodded her head and got up. When she got in, the stranger threw her his leather jacket.  
  
"Wear it. You're cold and wet. Now tell me the directions to your house."  
  
As he drove, Sakura quietly told him the directions.  
  
Hearing her shaky voice, Syaoran glanced at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
`Poor girl. Beautiful too. I must've scared her,' he thought guiltily.  
  
Finally arriving at the house, Syaoran decided to tell her he was sorry for being rash, but his mouth thought otherwise.  
  
"Remember, if you don't want to get lost little girl, hold your Daddy's hand." Finding his little joke funny, he laughed.  
  
Annoyed at his comment, Sakura cursed and got out of the car.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Syaoran called out.  
  
But it was too late. She slammed the door shut and stormed into the house without glancing back.  
  
Sighing, he drove off, absently thinking of her.  
  
`The nerve of him.' Sakura thought angrily as she headed towards the shower room.  
  
Suddenly feeling chilly, she hugged her jacket close to her. Surprised to smell cologne, she looked down at herself. She had forgotten to return his jacket. Pulling it closer to herself she sighed. It smelled so much like him. So male. Shaking off the thought, she went into her room to hang the jacket.  
  
`If he wants his jacket back, he'll have to come back to get it,' she thought with a smile, preparing herself for a nice, long, warm bath.  
  
Read and review please? Please? It would mean a lot to me. 


	3. Meet Tomoyo Daidouji

This is a better version, review again! =) Thanks Magellan*Princess!  
  
To Fall In Love With a Dancer  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Thank you so much Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf, The Great One, and rynne for reviewing! I love you guys! Have you read my latest chapter liven4Him101? I hope you review!  
  
Chapter 3-Meet Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Devon Taylor sat lazily in his great black comfy chair. He was finally back from his business trip in New York. He was the owner of "Love of Dance" dance school, known for their talented dancers. He was around six feet tall, mysterious baby blue eyes, dirty blonde hair slicked back, a well-muscled body, and a sexy grin that could make girls swoon.  
  
"Devon! I can't believe you're back! I've missed you so much!"  
  
Turning his head, he saw an emerald-eyed woman running towards him.  
  
'Oh that Sakura,' he thought with a grin.  
  
He calmly stood up, waiting for her to jump on him. He once thought that he loved her, but he later realized that it was just brotherly love.  
  
"Hey babe, how have you been?"  
  
Sakura released him and looked up at him smiling brightly.  
  
"I've been great, maybe a problem or two, but I'm great! How about you?"  
  
Devon smiled at how cute she was when she was excited.  
  
"Good, it's great to be back."  
  
He pinched her rosy cheeks.  
  
"Ah, Sakura. Kat told me that you'll be getting a new student today. Tomoyo Daidouji, I believe that's her name," he rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
Before Sakura could make a comment, a knock was heard on the office door.  
  
"Boss?"  
  
"Come on in."  
  
A serious, professionally looking man came in with a suitcase.  
  
"Simon, what a pleasant surprise." Devon greeted.  
  
"I, uh, need to talk to you about something…in private perhaps?"  
  
Sakura realized that the man was talking about her, and nodded apologetically at the two men, quickly exiting her boss's office.  
  
When the office door slammed, Simon looked at Devon seriously.  
  
"There's a new museum opening up in Ohio. Absolutely gorgeous things there, especially a certain item. I came here as quick as possible. I found what you were looking for."  
  
Devon's eyes sparkled. "Perfect. Do you think it'll be a little suspicious leaving so soon? How long will it take, do you think?"  
  
Simon calculated in his head quickly. "About eight months, boss."  
  
Devon rubbed his temples. "I need it in my hands…" he trailed off. Abruptly, Devon stood up. "I'll leave tomorrow. Make something up so it won't look suspicious to my workers."  
  
"Done." Simon gave Devon one quick smile before he left the office.  
  
Outside the office, on the dance floor, Sakura was instructing her dance students.  
  
"Relax Elisa. Yes. Beautiful. No, Paul. You must lead her."  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura turned around and smiled. Kat was walking up to her with a new girl. She had long flowing violet hair and large lavender eyes. She was very pretty.  
  
"Why hello Kat." She turned to the new girl. "And you must be Tomoyo Daidouji. I'm Sakura," she smiled and stuck out her hand.  
  
Tomoyo looked excited.  
  
"I'm so honored to meet you Sakura. I loved the dance you did with Eriol Hiiragizawa. It was gorgeous."  
  
Sakura blushed at the compliment.  
  
"Thanks. Enough about me. Let's see what you can do." Sakura looked over at her group of students and clapped her hands together when she found the perfect one.  
  
"Allen! I want you to be Tomoyo's partner for today."  
  
Allen was a tall and handsome man with black hair.  
  
"Of course."  
  
After Tomoyo and Allen were acquainted, Sakura began to instruct them in doing a beautiful yet simple dance together.  
  
"Feel the music you two. Stand closer. Yes. Beautiful."  
  
When the song ended, everyone clapped.  
  
"Gorgeous. You two are the perfect pair. You can go back now Allen."  
  
Sakura was absolutely awed at how talented Tomoyo was. She had put her heart and soul into the dance.  
  
"Tomoyo, I would like to meet your parents tomorrow. We can set up the schedule, talk about your future. You were awesome today."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you. I don't live with my parents. They died in a car crash six years ago. But is it okay if my older cousin met you? He's twenty-three."  
  
"Yes! Of course!" Sakura said a little too quickly. She was guilty in bringing up the subject. "I'm sorry about your parents Tomoyo." Sakura put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's fine. I'm okay with it."  
  
"How's 10:30 tomorrow morning? Your practice session is at 11 and ends at 1 in the afternoon."  
  
"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow Miss Sakura."  
  
"Wait Tomoyo, can you tell me what your cousin's name is? I want to know it before I meet him."  
  
"Of course. I'll tell him about you too. His name is Syaoran Li."  
  
Read and Review please! Pretty please? Pretty pretty please? =) I love you! 


	4. It's You Again

1 To Fall In Love With a Dancer  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Thank you for reviewing Magellan*Princess, Creatistar, Jurei! I love you guys! =) What happened to my previous reviewers? =( Are you not reading my story anymore?  
  
Creatistar-You're too observant! =) I meant to write the chapter confusing. I can only answer your question about Devon calling Sakura 'babe.' They're not brother and sister, but they're close. Which explains why he called her 'babe.' I'm sorry if it offended you or anyone else who read the previous chapter.  
  
Li Syaoran had just gotten out of the shower and was drying his wet chestnut hair with a towel. Looking out the window, he admired the clear blue skies. He smiled when he saw two butterflies flying in circles.  
  
'When was the last time I had a relationship?' he thought.  
  
He had been so caught up in working on his cases for the past couple of years that he didn't have time to go out.  
  
Sighing, he pulled on a white muscle shirt and black pants. It was time he got a girlfriend he decided. Maybe even get settled down. He had just bought a new house so he and his cousin Tomoyo could start a new life. Her parents' death in a car crash changed her, and he had been the only one willing to take her in and help her find her old self once again. His parents too, were gone. His dad, who was also a detective, died on the job. And his beloved mother died out of grief, over his father's death.  
  
"Syaoran! Where are you? You're suppose to meet my dance teacher today!"  
  
The sudden voice surprised him, and caused him to push his thoughts aside.  
  
"I'm coming Tomoyo!" he called back.  
  
Running a quick hand through his hair, he grabbed his keys and headed down the stairs.  
  
~  
  
As Syaoran was driving, Tomoyo began to inform him about her dance teacher.  
  
"She's so pretty Syaoran! Her name is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. She danced with Eriol Hiiragizawa a few years ago. She has green eyes…"  
  
'Green eyes?' Syaoran thought. 'Didn't that one girl…'  
  
"Syaoran! Watch out!"  
  
Stepping on the brakes, the wheels screeched. They were two inches away from the hitting the car in front of them. Syaoran closed his eyes and breathed deeply.  
  
"You idiot! Are you insane? You almost got us killed! What in the world were you thinking?"  
  
Tomoyo was obviously angry and upset. Her usual calm lavender eyes were now large and filled with fright.  
  
Syaoran took one of Tomoyo's hands and put it to his own heart.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I didn't mean to scare you. It was an accident. You know I would never do anything that would hurt you in any way."  
  
Syaoran was so sincere that it almost made Tomoyo cry. Taking a hand back, she grinned.  
  
"Take that innocent look off your face Syaoran, and drive! We have an appointment with my dance teacher!"  
  
~  
  
Sakura smiled brightly as she got out of her new and improved car. She had just gotten it back yesterday, and it drove like a dream. She began to think about a certain man with amber eyes, but a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Miss Sakura!"  
  
Turning around, she saw Tomoyo walking towards her.  
  
"Tomoyo! I'm glad to see you. Where's your cousin?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He'll be coming. I can't wait until practice starts."  
  
Sakura smiled. She liked Tomoyo a lot. Not only was she a talented dancer, but a very sweet girl.  
  
"Tomoyo…"  
  
Sakura looked up at the male voice and gasped.  
  
It was the same man that took her home the other night!  
  
"Hi, I'm Tomoyo's cousin. Syaoran Li. And you must be her teacher. Sakura Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura was confused that he acted so friendly, but was relieved that he didn't recognize her.  
  
"Hi Syaoran. Please follow me inside. I need to talk to you about Tomoyo and her schedule."  
  
She gave him a quick smile before she turned around and headed towards the dance building.  
  
When they got inside, Allen was also there. He smiled at them.  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura began. "Allen will be your dance partner at the time being. Please get acquainted with him. Practice will start in fifteen minutes."  
  
Nodding, Tomoyo left Syaoran's side and walked towards Allen.  
  
~  
  
Inside the office, Sakura was talking to Syaoran.  
  
"Tomoyo is an awesome dancer Mr. Li. She definitely has what it takes to become a professional. What do you think?"  
  
When she looked at him, Sakura noticed that he was studying her.  
  
Finally, he spoke.  
  
"I know Tomoyo is a good dancer. That's why I let her enroll in this dance school."  
  
"I see."  
  
Sakura felt nervous around Syaoran. It was hard to explain.  
  
"Practice sessions are Monday through Friday all year long. The school is open on Saturday for free practice time, and is closed on Sunday. The time I have for Tomoyo and Allen is from 6:00-8:00 PM. Is it appropriate?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Thank you for meeting me Mr. Li. I really--"  
  
"Was your Daddy happy to see you safely back home the other night?"  
  
Sakura was shocked at his question. He knew it was her all along.  
  
"Well?" he inquired.  
  
"Please leave my office. Our conversation is over."  
  
'Playing hard to get? I like it…' Syaoran thought with a grin, and he stood up.  
  
"You haven't answered my question Miss Kinomoto. It's Miss, right? Not Mrs.?"  
  
Sakura was getting frustrated. This man was impossible.  
  
"It's none of your business Mr. Syaoran Li. If you don't get out of my office on your own, I will gladly show you out myself."  
  
Reaching for the doorknob, she felt Syaoran's hot breath on her neck.  
  
"Don't open it. I'm not done with you yet."  
  
The instant Sakura turned around, she knew she made a terrible mistake. Syaoran's arms were on each side of the door, boxing her in.  
  
"It has to be 'Miss' Kinomoto. It has to be." Syaoran murmured in her ear.  
  
Sakura's breathing was uneven and she trembled when she felt Syaoran gently kiss the back of her neck.  
  
"Your perfume is making me go insane. Wear it next time we meet."  
  
Pulling away, Syaoran grinned and put his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Open the door for me, will you?"  
  
All Sakura could do was nod, and follow him onto the dance floor, where Tomoyo and Allen were talking.  
  
Read and review please! What happened to my previous reviewers? Is my story getting boring? I might not continue if there aren't enough reviewers. So please tell me if I should continue or not. 


	5. Unexpected Visitor

To Fall In Love With a Dancer  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I love you all so much! You have no idea how happy I was that people actually liked my story. =) Thank you Loper, Alexandra, Seyenaidni, Dusk-Magic13, Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf, Magellan*Princess, Angelwings101, CreatiStar, Jenny, Xing Chen, Silver, Jurei, Li2004, and CCSFAN.  
  
Angelwings101-It was cute how you e-mailed me! lol  
  
Jenny-I totally know what it means to have a lot of homework. Even though I'm only a freshman, I'm loaded with homework. Teachers…ya gotta hate 'em. (jk) =P  
  
Xing Chen-Thank you for reviewing 6 times, even though it said the same thing. It made me laugh, because Jenny said that it would be weird reviewing for every chapter saying the same thing. Did you do that on purpose?  
  
CreatiStar-I think it's good to be observant. (Unlike me) =P  
  
Also….thanks to Lyssgirl, Li2004, CreatiStar, Jen, Seyenaidni, Tomoyo-chan, Maggie, CCSFAN, Ashling, Angelwings101, Myosotis, Fordina, Cherry-Kawaii- Wolf, LilFoxGirl, Summer, and Silver for reviewing! Love ya! I'm very sorry for not updating a new chapter. Please forgive me. =(  
  
And thank you again to everyone who reviewed! Please review again. I hope you like it! But first, I have to ask for your opinion. I've been getting a lot of reviews with people saying that Syaoran is very forward. Do you like him like that? Or no? Please tell me, so I know how to write the up- coming chapters! Thank you! =)  
  
Chapter 5-Unexpected Visitor  
  
It was two in the morning, and Sakura still couldn't sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, a clear image of Syaoran appeared.  
  
"Will you just get out of my head?!" Sakura yelled frustratingly. She was angry at how one kiss from that amber-eyed man could make her feel so—tingly. She shook her head fiercely at the thought. Why was she thinking of him so often?  
  
Getting out of her bed, she began to get dressed. Lying in bed wasn't going to accomplish anything, she might as well get up and have a cup of coffee.  
  
She sighed happily at the thought of coffee. She couldn't possibly survive one day without having at least one full cup.  
  
Putting on a thin pink robe, she suddenly heard a loud roar of thunder.  
  
'How odd,' she thought. 'The weather man said today was going to be sunny.'  
  
Shrugging off the thought, she headed down the stairs. The instant she flicked on the kitchen lights, there was a loud knocking on her door.  
  
'What in the world?' she thought.  
  
Walking towards the door, she peeped through the see-through hole and gasped.  
  
Turning around, she pressed her back to the door and closed her eyes.  
  
'This has to be my imagination,' she thought. 'Syaoran Li is not at my door knocking at two in the morning.'  
  
Continuing to tell herself it was just her imagination, she turned around and looked into the see-through hole once again. Moaning, she covered her eyes with her hands. It was not her imagination. He was definitely there. Wet, cold, and extremely sexy.  
  
'Where'd that come from?'  
  
Before she could begin to think about it, she heard his frustrated voice.  
  
"Damn weather. I shouldn't have gone walking."  
  
His complaining put a satisfied smile on Sakura's face.  
  
'Not so macho after all, are you?' Sakura thought as she opened the door.  
  
Almost turning around to leave, Syaoran suddenly heard the lock turn.  
  
'Thank God.' He thought.  
  
The minute he saw Sakura's feminine figure in the doorway, he grinned. 'I should go walking more often.'  
  
"Can't sleep Sakura?" Syaoran asked mockingly, observing her nightwear.  
  
"No," she replied, shifting her eyes to the floor.  
  
Syaoran grinned. None of the women he dated were shy. He found it very attractive.  
  
Lifting up her chin gently, he looked into her innocent eyes.  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes tightly and moved back. Syaoran always found a way to make her embarrassed.  
  
"Of course. Make yourself at home."  
  
Sakura gave him her sweetest smile.  
  
"I'll get you a towel."  
  
Turning around, she began to head up the stairs. But before she even made it to the second step, Syaoran pulled her back. They were only inches apart.  
  
"I never asked for a towel." He said huskily.  
  
"But you obviously need one." But even though he was wet, his body felt warm.  
  
"What if I asked for you instead?"  
  
Before Sakura could register what Syaoran had just said, his mouth crushed to hers. His mouth was hot and demanding, exploring every curve of her mouth. She couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed having his warm lips on hers.  
  
'This just isn't right,' Sakura thought, as she abruptly pushed him away.  
  
"It's not going to work, Li."  
  
Syaoran was hurt when he heard Sakura call him Li, but pushed the feeling aside and replaced it with anger.  
  
"Why not?" he demanded.  
  
"Because, I'm Tomoyo's teacher."  
  
Syaoran snorted. "What does that have to do with us?"  
  
"Why can't you understand? It just won't work."  
  
Sakura was frustrated. She was confused. She needed some time alone. It was too fast.  
  
"I'll let you go this time, but next time, I'm not gonna play games with you. I want you. And I usually get what I want."  
  
And with that, Syaoran left.  
  
Suddenly feeling tired, Sakura forgot about her cup of coffee and headed up to her room. Taking off her robe, she spotted Syaoran's jacket. Smiling, she wore it and got into bed. This time, Sakura slept soundly, with Syaoran's scent comforting her. Little did she know, that a certain man with amber-eyes was watching her through her window.  
  
Read and Revew! Pretty, pretty please! I hope everyone who read my last chapter will review again! I love you all! =) Tell me if you like this chapter, or is it weird? Review! 


	6. Eriol Hiiragizawa and a New Case

To Fall in Love With A Dancer  
  
Chapter 6-Eriol Hiiragizawa and a New Case  
  
Chapter 6! Yay! I'm sorry for not updating my story sooner. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! (Nice reviews, not mean ones) It made me happy! Thank you to Lyssgirl, Li2004, CreatiStar, Jen, Seyenaidni, Tomoyo-chan, Maggie, CCSFAN, Ashling, Angelwings101, Myosotis, Fordina, Cherry-Kawaii- Wolf, LilFoxGirl, Summer, Silver, Gennie, Mwahahahah!, and Merl-chan for reviewing. I love you all! Thank you for supporting me. Your reviews mean a lot to me.  
  
CreatiStar-Maybe being observant isn't so good. I'm a bit observant myself. Sometimes I wish I wasn't. You sometimes notice things that hurt you. =(  
  
Gennie-I'm sorry for making Syaoran act like a player. He isn't one in my story.  
  
Li2004-I'm not going to make my story a lemon. I'm trying to be a good person! =)  
  
Maggie-Sorry for not putting Kero in the story. It would be a little awkward if I did, because this has nothing to do with CCS.  
  
Myosotis-*blushes* Thank you for your review! I loved reading your review! I hope you like my next chapter!  
  
And thank you again to everyone reviewed! I love you!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran! Syaoran! Wake up! I have to tell you something!"  
  
Syaoran groaned at the sound of Tomoyo's voice, and hid under his warm blanket, hoping Tomoyo wouldn't find him. But she did.  
  
"Syaoran!" Tomoyo yanked the blanket off of Syaoran's bed, eyes wide with excitement. Syaoran grunted and sat up in defeat.  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded, trying to get his blanket back.  
  
Giggling, Tomoyo put it behind her back and yelped when Syaoran grabbed for it.  
  
"Fine. Take it. I don't need a damn blanket to sleep!" Syaoran lay down on his bed once again closed his eyes.  
  
Tomoyo pouted and tossed Syaoran's blanket on the bed.  
  
"You're never any fun." Tomoyo complained, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
Tomoyo sighed and sat on the edge of Syaoran's bed. Seeing that Syaoran didn't open his eyes, she tried again. This time, it was louder.  
  
Syaoran groaned. Why won't his cousin leave him alone?  
  
"What now Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo hesitated for a moment, then she answered slowly.  
  
"I'm not sure if you're interested in what I have to say."  
  
Syaoran breathed deeply before he replied.  
  
"Tell me Tomoyo. I want to hear it."  
  
The sincerity in her cousin's voice melted her heart. It was no wonder he attracted so many women. He was mysterious.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that Eriol Hiiragizawa is here."  
  
Syaoran's forehead creased. That name was familiar.  
  
"Eriol who?"  
  
"Pay attention Syaoran. Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"I see." Syaoran sat up and raked a hand through his hair.  
  
'Eriol. Eriol.' He remembered reading an article on him a few years ago.  
  
"Tomoyo, is he a dancer?"  
  
Tomoyo's face lit up. "Yes! You've got it Syaoran. He…"  
  
Syaoran rubbed his chin, trying to recall what was in the article he had read, while Tomoyo rambled on.  
  
"…I'm not sure, but people say that he and Sakura were secretly engaged for some time."  
  
Syaoran immediately broke away from his train of thought.  
  
"Did you say engaged?"  
  
Tomoyo lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, engaged."  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes to concentrate. He then remembered that the article he read a few years back did say that they were secretly engaged. Was it still on? Is that why Sakura didn't respond to his kiss? Is that why Eriol Hiiragizawa was here? There were so many unanswered questions.  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay?"  
  
Tomoyo was worried about her cousin. He seemed stressed out about something.  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I'm going to take a shower."  
  
Before Tomoyo could answer, Syaoran had walked into the shower room and locked the door.  
  
~2 Months Later~  
  
For the past two months, Syaoran avoided Sakura. The moment he saw Eriol, he knew he wouldn't have a chance with her. Eriol made Sakura happy. He made her laugh. Something he could never do. Syaoran also noticed a change in Tomoyo. She too, was happy. He had never seen her so happy since the death of her parents. Sighing, Syaoran sat on the sandy beach, observing the beautiful sunset. He longed for someone to love. Someone he could hold. Someone he could spend his entire life with. But no. That probably wasn't his fate.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran's phone rang.  
  
"Li here," he answered.  
  
"Li, sorry to ruin your vacation, but I've got a job for you."  
  
Syaoran was shocked to hear his boss's voice.  
  
"Joe?"  
  
Joe chuckled softly. "I'm glad you remember me Li. But there's a case I need you to investigate on."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"A new museum opened up in Ohio about two months ago, and a painting was stolen. They suspect someone. But there's no proof that he did it."  
  
"Who do they suspect?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Devon Taylor. He owns 'Love of Dance', a dance school."  
  
'That's where Sakura teaches.' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Cameras show that he has been looking at that painting everyday for the past two months."  
  
Syaoran raked a hand through his hair.  
  
"Maybe he liked it."  
  
"Well, he's done this at 6 other museums. Authorities find it suspicious. I want you to investigate his school for me Li. Get information on him. On people who work there. Do whatever it takes. Please Syaoran."  
  
At first Syaoran wasn't sure, but because Joe sounded so urgent, and called him by his first name, Syaoran gave in.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Joe sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank you Li. I owe you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And with that, Syaoran turned his cell off and silently admired the sky.  
  
Read and Review! Pretty, pretty please! Sorry for not making this chapter long. I know most of you (if not all) want me to make the chapters longer. I'll try next time. I promise. I get so many reviews saying that Syaoran is too forward. In this chapter, I tried to make him…less forward? I hope you review! If you don't, It'll make me sad. You don't want that, do you? Review! 


	7. Hurt Feelings

1 To Fall In Love With A Dancer  
  
New Chapter! Yay! I hope you like it! If you want me to e-mail you when I update a new chapter, please leave your e-mail address in your review! Something sad happened! Someone took me off of their favorite author list! I'm hurt! (jk) Well, I am. But it's okay. I'm just sorry that you don't like my story. But thank you to everyone who reviewed. Thank you so much mwahahahh!, DixieGoddess, Tomoyo-chan, Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf, LilFoxGirl, hellinpnai, Summer, Azalea, Merl-chan, Litun, PiNkDrEaMeR.---Zzz, seyenaidni, cherry, CCSFAN, Silver Moon Girl, Creatistar, xing chen, and ashling! I love you guys! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf, Summer, Litun-I'll try to make Syaoran a bad boy again. =P  
  
LilFoxGirl-I'm sorry if my story isn't suspenseful enough. I'll try to make it better.  
  
Azalea-A new chapter is finally up! Sorry to keep you waiting!  
  
Merl-chan-Don't worry! I'll e-mail you when I update a new chapter! So you can have more e-mails! =)  
  
PiNkDrEaMeR.---Zzz-I'm glad you like my story! Especially because you thought it was a good detective story! =)  
  
Silver Moon Girl-You really think my story is the best one you've ever read? I'm so happy! *gives her a hug*  
  
Creatistar-About Eriol…read the chapter! =P  
  
Xing Chen-Well, even if you did review 6 times by accident, it made me happy. =P I hope you like my new chapter!  
  
Chapter 7-Hurt Feelings  
  
Disclaimer-CCS does not belong to me.  
  
"I haven't seen Devon in ages. Do you know when he's going to come back?"  
  
Sakura looked up from the paperwork on her desk.  
  
"Sorry, I don't."  
  
Eriol nodded his head gently and rubbed his chin. Sakura simply smiled and paid attention to the paperwork on her desk once more.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Yes?" Sakura replied without looking up.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
Sakura looked up at Eriol and took a deep breath.  
  
"Eriol, how are you? Would you like a cup of coffee?" Sakura fluttered her eyelashes at him cutely.  
  
"Sakura," Eriol said sternly, but his mouth was curved up. "You know that's not what I meant by talking."  
  
Sakura laughed softly and lazily leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes. Suddenly remembering something, she sat up straight.  
  
"I want to tell you about a student of mine. Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji. She's a very talented dancer. I want you to do something for me." Sakura paused a bit before she continued. "A favor to ask of you."  
  
Eriol smiled. "Name it."  
  
There was a slight hesitation in Sakura's voice as she spoke.  
  
"Eriol, I want you to train her. One on one. She has what it takes to become a professional. Please say you'll take her back to your studio and train her. I know you have a tight schedule, but--"  
  
"I'll take her, Sakura. I'll take her."  
  
Sakura grinned wildly and ran over to Eriol to hug him.  
  
"Thank you so much Eriol. Thank you."  
  
Eriol smiled and hugged Sakura back warmly, feeling only a brotherly love towards her.  
  
"Have you found your special someone yet?"  
  
Sakura sighed and rested her head on Eriol's chest.  
  
"No, no yet." Sakura pulled back enough to see Eriol's face. "Have you?"  
  
Eriol smiled a soft smile before answering. "No. I haven't."  
  
Before Sakura could say a single word, a female voice was heard from outside the office.  
  
"Hello? Sakura?"  
  
Sakura smiled. It was Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo's here. I think we should tell her the news."  
  
Eriol simply nodded in agreement and followed Sakura out of the office.  
  
On the dance floor, Tomoyo was conversing with Allen, while Syaoran was standing not too far away with his arms crossed against his chest, eyes closed.  
  
"Tomoyo, we have great news for you!"  
  
Tomoyo turned to Sakura and smiled.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Nodding, Sakura continued.  
  
"We've decided that you should go with Eriol when he returns to Florida, so he can personally train you!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes shot open, staring directly at Sakura.  
  
Syaoran's voice was cold. "I'm sorry, but I won't allow that."  
  
Facing Syaoran, Sakura crossed her arms.  
  
"Why not? We both know Tomoyo has what it takes to become a professional dancer."  
  
"I don't find anything wrong with training her here. She's happy here." Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo. "Right?"  
  
"Right, but--"  
  
Syaoran cut her off. "Hear that? She says she's happy. Case closed."  
  
"You're so selfish, Syaoran. You know that? You're a selfish, arrogant--"  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Calling me selfish and arrogant? You're just a dumb dancer. You don't know me, you don't know shit about me. Tomoyo's all I've got left. I'm all she's got left! So don't you be calling me selfish and arrogant!"  
  
Sakura was shocked at his harsh words.  
  
"Look, I didn't--"  
  
"Save it. I didn't come here for sympathy. I came here because there's something you don't know about your boss. But when I think about it, maybe I shouldn't tell you. Maybe you should find out on your own. You know why? It's because I don't give a damn care about you!"  
  
And with that, Syaoran left the building. Tomoyo could tell that Sakura was deeply hurt by her cousin's harsh words, by the tears forming in her eyes. Tomoyo quickly walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry. Syaoran didn't mean what he said. He's gets angry when he's worried. Don't cry. It's okay."  
  
Eriol watched quietly as Tomoyo soothed Sakura. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. But it wouldn't work. She was four years younger than he. And she probably only thought of him as her dance teacher. Nothing more. But each time she flashed him a sweet smile, he couldn't help but think.  
  
Sakura's tears stopped after a few minutes. Seeing that she didn't feel well, Tomoyo advised her to go home and get some rest. Gladly, Sakura accepted. When Sakura had finally gone home, and Eriol was inside the office, Allen took Tomoyo's hands in his.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at his sweetness, and leaned against his chest.  
  
"Maybe. But not now. I just want to be held."  
  
Holding Tomoyo, closer to him, Allen gently stroked her hair.  
  
"I'll always be here when you need me."  
  
Tomoyo snuggled her head against his chest.  
  
"Thank you, Allen."  
  
From the office window, Eriol was quietly looked at the pair with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
'It figures,' Eriol thought, slowly closing the blinds. 'Tomoyo would rather go for a young guy like Allen, instead of a 25 year old man like me.'  
  
AN: I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long either. I was busy on Saturday because I had a dentist appointment. Just to get my teeth cleaned! No cavities! =P I hope you liked this chapter! Read and review please! I'm so happy spring break is coming up! But I have a lot of tests. =( Teachers ruin everything! Review pretty please! 


	8. To Be Lost, Then Found

1 To Fall In Love With A Dancer  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys so much! Seriously! Sorry for not uploading my chapter sooner. I've been really busy with homework. Sorry for not making this chapter longer. Tell me if it's weird. There's like three different scenes in here. This little "~" means different scene. Once again, if you want me to e-mail you when I upload a new chapter, please leave your e-mail address! Give me opinions if you don't like it. I'll try my best to please you! =)  
  
Thank you to Sakura Li, Lovely Moonlight Assassin, Litun, Seyenaidni, Cherry Angel, LilFoxGirl, Sakura^Silver, Sarri-chan, Missy, Kero-chan, Silver-Cherry, Creatistar, Xing Chen, Azalea, Tomoyo-chan, ~*CherryBlossom*~, Myosotis, Batgurl, Summer, and Sorrow! I love you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! *Hugs*  
  
Sakura Li-I'm happy you like my story! I know what you mean when you say you thought it wasn't nice at first. My introductions are a little shaky. When I wrote the first chapter, only one person reviewed! I was so heartbroken. That person reviewed twice, telling me to continue writing. And so I did. I then started getting more reviewers, but never from my first reviewer again. I'm happy you think this is one of the best stories you've ever read! Yay! Okay, sorry for boring you. Enjoy my chapter! =)  
  
Lovely Moonlight Assassin-Thank you for reviewing five times! I'm really glad you liked all my chapters! It makes me feel talented! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the rest. =)  
  
Litun-Awww! I'm really happy to know that I'll always be on your favorite author's list! Is there such a thing called favorite reviewer list? Well, you're on it anyway! Hugs! =)  
  
Seyenaidni-I hope you like my new chapter! =P  
  
Cherry Angel-I make Syaoran sound like a husky raper? That sounds horrible! Give me opinions on how I should change him! =)  
  
LilFoxGirl-I'm happy that you like my story. Honestly, I did take your last review as a flame. Oops. But now I know it's not one! Yay! Love ya! =)  
  
Sakura^Silver-Yay! My story's sweet! =) Here's more! Like you asked! =P  
  
Sarri-chan-About Sakura finding about Devon…read this chapter and find out! =) I'm sorry to hear that you were depressed. I'm glad that you feel better by reading my story! Yay! =)  
  
Missy-I'm untalented! Sorry! I can't write long chapters! But I'll try! I try all the time! =)  
  
Kero-chan, Kero~Chan-You reviewed twice right? If not, sorry! I love you both for reviewing. If so, sorry for not uploading my chapter soon enough! It's here now! =) I'm glad you like my story! =)  
  
Silver-Cherry-There's S+S in this chapter! And I tried to make Syaoran a bad boy. Tell me if you like it! =)  
  
Creatistar-Chapter 8 is up! Yay! I understand that you didn't write a thoughtful review! At least you reviewed! =)  
  
Xing Chen-I'm glad you liked my story! There's S+S in this chapter. I'm not sure if there's going to be a lot of E+T later in the story though. I'm still deciding.  
  
Azalea-I'm glad you liked my chapter! Are you okay with Syaoran acting like Touya? I hope so! =)  
  
Tomoyo-chan-I hope you like my new chapter! I'm glad you liked my previous one! =)  
  
~*CherryBlossom*~-I'm glad you think my story is really cute! It makes me happy! Read this chapter! It might answer your questions! If it doesn't, ask me again! =P  
  
Myosotis-I like reading your reviews! =) I understand that you had problems with your PC, I'm glad you like my story! S+S in this chapter! Yay!  
  
Batgurl-Yay! You like my chapter! I'm glad you like Syaoran's out-going side! =) I'm trying to make everyone different. =)  
  
Summer-Sorry I can't tell you anything! It'll kill the whole story! =) Just wait and find out! Hope you like my newest chapter! =)  
  
Sorrow-New chapter! I hope you like it! Review! =)  
  
Chapter 8-To Be Lost, Then Found  
  
"I'm going out for a walk Tomoyo. Don't stay up too late. You better be sleeping when I come back."  
  
Tomoyo looked up from her magazine and smiled.  
  
"I'll be sleeping like a baby, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran grinned. "You better be. And remember to close the windows and lock the doors."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "I will. Oh yeah, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran turned back to Tomoyo. "Yeah?"  
  
"Sakura was really sad today, after…what you said."  
  
Syaoran turned away.  
  
"But I know you didn't mean to yell at her. You're not like that."  
  
Syaoran paused before he answered.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo. You're a good kid. Honestly, I think you should go to Florida with Eriol. It's the best."  
  
But before Tomoyo could say any more, Syaoran shut the door behind him.  
  
~  
  
"Damn it boss, we're in deep shit."  
  
Devon looked amused. "Why?"  
  
Simon tucked away his cell. "Tony called me up a minute ago. He says the cops suspect us. They even sent some hotshot of theirs to check out your dance school."  
  
"Interesting. Pour me a glass of wine, will you? Mmm, make it red."  
  
Devon sighed when Simon handed him his cup of wine.  
  
"We're not going to get caught, Simon. Take that silly expression off your face. Trust me for once, will you? I assure you, the cops got no proof. None of the guys are going to spill. They know the game. They spill on us, we spill on them."  
  
"Yeah, I trust the guys, but what about Sakura? She knows too, doesn't she?"  
  
Devon sipped his wine.  
  
"Yes, she does. I trust her Simon. She won't spill."  
  
Simon chuckled lightly. "I hope you're right, boss. Damn it, I do."  
  
~  
  
'Where am I?' Sakura wondered.  
  
One minute, Sakura was walking in a well-lighted, peaceful neighborhood. And before she knew it, she was lost, wandering through an eerie, pitch black…place. In the beginning, she tried to stay calm, confident. But she was scared now. She didn't know what to do. She felt helpless. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She screamed.  
  
"Hey, whoa, it's all right Sakura. It's Syaoran. What are you doing here all by yourself?"  
  
Seeing that Sakura didn't open her eyes, he gently touched her cheek and felt wet tears.  
  
"Shhh…it's going to be okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura close to him and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Her trembling body fit perfectly into him.  
  
Sakura held onto Syaoran tightly. She never felt so scared before, completely alone. She was glad Syaoran found her. Extremely glad. Sakura snuggled closer to Syaoran. He felt so warm. She sighed happily when she felt Syaoran's gentle lips kissing her hair.  
  
When Sakura was sure her voice was no longer shaky, she spoke.  
  
"I'm okay now, Syaoran. I really am."  
  
Shyly looking up, Sakura's glittering emerald eyes locked with Syaoran's.  
  
Chuckling softly, Syaoran absently tucked a loose strand of Sakura's hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm glad. You're not hurt in any way, are you?" Syaoran's voice was filled with concern.  
  
Sakura shook her head and gave him a sweet smile. "No. I'm perfectly fine."  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath before he spoke again.  
  
"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk today. I didn't mean it. I don't know what got into me. I really want Tomoyo to have a good future. And I'm willing to let her go to Florida with Eriol."  
  
Sakura's heart melted at the sincerity in his voice, and the love he had for his cousin.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've already forgotten about the whole thing."  
  
"Good." This time, Syaoran's voice was softer, huskier.  
  
Sakura's breath quickened when Syaoran pressed his lips to her throat.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. You're not wearing the perfume I asked you to wear." Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear, delighted to feel her shiver under his touch.  
  
"I'll have to punish you, for being a bad girl." Syaoran continued, trailing kisses down her throat. Then gently lifting her chin with a finger, Syaoran captured her lips with his own. The kiss was warm at first. Syaoran's lips experimenting, brushing left, brushing right. But when Sakura put her arms around his neck, he dived deeper. His mouth became hot and demanding. He gently nipped her bottom lip, causing Sakura to moan. Syaoran raced his hands up and down Sakura's body when she kissed him back with equal passion and was lost when Sakura probed his mouth with her tongue. They broke the kiss due to lack of air.  
  
"Damn, you taste good." Syaoran nipped at her earlobe, earning a soft moan from Sakura.  
  
"Have dinner with me. Tomorrow night."  
  
"Mmmhmm," was Sakura's reply.  
  
Finally controlling himself, Syaoran simply held Sakura by the waist.  
  
"It's late. I'll walk you home."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Worried about me not getting home safely?"  
  
Syaoran grinnned.  
  
"Hell yeah. You didn't listen to me last time when I told you to hold onto your Daddy's hand. See where it got you?"  
  
That joke earned Syaoran a hard jab in the stomach.  
  
AN: Did you like this chapter? Review please! Even if you didn't like it! Tell me what improvements I can make to make you like it! =) Don't make it too harsh though. It hurts my feelings. I'm sensitive…=P. I really don't what else to say, except, thank you for reading and reviewing! I love you guys! 


	9. Altered Plans and An Unexpected Visitor

1 To Fall In Love With A Dancer  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
AN: I want you thank everyone who reviewed my story! I'm sorry for not giving everyone a personal thank you for reviewing as I have in my other chapters. I'm late in uploaded this chapter, that's why. But as much as I am in a rush, I would like to thank Kero-chan, the one who urged me to continue to write my story in the very beginning when no one else reviewed my story. I love ya gurl! =) I'm very happy to get all the reviews I got. I hope you will like this chapter. It may be a little weird, but I'm trying my best to write it! Enjoy! =) I know you don't really care, but I'm so happy! I'm on 4 people's favorite author's list! Yay! I love you guys! =)  
  
Chapter 9-Altered Plans and An Unexpected Visitor  
  
Tomoyo grinned at her cousin, who was trying so hard to tame his unruly hair. He had spent an hour in the bathroom doing so. He looked very nice, sexy even, this evening.  
  
'He must really like Sakura,' she thought, opening her mouth to compliment him. But before a single word escaped her mouth, there was a frustrated yell, and she quickly ducked as a comb flew out the door.  
  
"Damn this shit. I give up! Stupid hair…"  
  
Tomoyo muffled her giggle, but Syaoran heard her and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't know why you think this is funny, Tomoyo."  
  
"Aw, I'm not laughing at you. I think you look quite handsome. I'm sure Sakura would say the same."  
  
Syaoran's lips curved upward. "You really think so?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I know so."  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to pick Sakura up."  
  
Syaoran lifted an eyebrow at Tomoyo.  
  
"I am."  
  
Syaoran walked to the door and looked through the peephole and turned around.  
  
"It's Allen. He looks quite presentable. Is he taking you out tonight?"  
  
Tomoyo was silent for a couple of seconds. She looked down at herself. She was wearing her nightgown. She forgot about the date. She screamed.  
  
Syaoran covered his ears. "Damn it Tomoyo, just go get dressed. Allen will wait for you."  
  
Syaoran shook his head as she raced up the stairs. When he was sure she was inside her room getting ready, he opened the door.  
  
"Syaoran, I head a scream. Is something wrong?"  
  
Syaoran laughed nervously. "No, nothing's wrong. Tomoyo's just getting dressed. Care for a drink, Allen?"  
  
"No, thanks anyway. I'm taking Tomoyo to an expensive restaurant. Moonlight Cove. I can't wait to see her expression."  
  
Syaoran coughed.  
  
"What a coincidence, I'm taking Sakura there as well."  
  
'Damn it,' Syaoran thought. 'Should've kept my mouth shut.'  
  
Allen simply nodded, thinking the same exact thing as Syaoran. Both had wanted to spend tonight privately with their dates.  
  
"Allen, sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
Allen turned around and faced Tomoyo. She was breathtaking. She wore a beautiful thin strapped lavender dress that complimented her eyes and hair. Her hair tumbled delicately down her back in curls. He wanted to kiss her so badly. But because Syaoran was right there, he couldn't.  
  
Allen gently took her hand in his. "You look gorgeous, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "You look quite handsome yourself."  
  
She then turned to Syaoran. "I'll be back before midnight. Don't stay out too long Syaoran." She winked, and Syaoran grinned playfully in return.  
  
The pair left soon enough, and Syaoran checked himself in the mirror once again.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Li here."  
  
"Hey buddy. How's the case going?"  
  
Syaoran smiled at the voice.  
  
"I haven't found much information, but I'm working on it. Not tonight though, I have a date."  
  
Joe chuckled over the phone. "Oh really? Who is she? It's about time you got a relationship."  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Yeah. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. She's a dancer."  
  
"Doesn't she work at 'Love of Dance?', owned by Devon Taylor?"  
  
Syaoran was hesitant in answering.  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
Joe then laughed. "I got you Li. I got you. You're going out with her to get information on her boss, right? That's real smooth. I knew I could count on you to do a good job."  
  
Syaoran stuttered at his boss's words. "B-but--"  
  
Joe continued. "That was very clever of you to think of that Li. I'm proud of you. But whatever you do, don't let her know that you're a detective. If she finds out, she call Devon and you're gonna be a dead man. Take care."  
  
"Wait--!"  
  
But Joe had already hung up. Syaoran rubbed his temples. He wasn't going out with Sakura because it was duty. He wanted to spend time with her, because she was enjoyable. Syaoran let out a deep sigh and looked at the clock. It was time to pick Sakura up. Would Sakura really be mad if she found out he was a detective?  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Li here."  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran recognized the voice.  
  
"Sakura. I was about to pick you up. Are you ready?"  
  
There was a short silence before Sakura answered.  
  
"Actually, Syaoran, I called you to let you know that I won't be able to go out with you tonight."  
  
Syaoran felt as if he had been stabbed.  
  
"I'm sorry. Something has come up."  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'll be busy this entire week. Eriol will train Tomoyo. Good-bye Syaoran."  
  
The phone clicked off.  
  
Syaoran slowly put the phone back in the receiver. His plans were ruined. He needed to go for a walk.  
  
Putting on a jacket, Syaoran opened the door. Standing before him, was a beautiful young woman.  
  
"Hi Syaoran. Long time no see."  
  
Syaoran's voice was just above a whisper.  
  
"Rachel…"  
  
AN: I hope you liked this chapter! It was a bit weird. Sorry if you didn't like it. This is kind of a cliffhanger, yeah? =) Please review! I love you all! =) Also, I want your opinion on something. If I were write another fanfic, would you read and review it? Let me know! Love ya! 


	10. Rachel and The Problem

1 To Fall In Love With A Dancer  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Sorry to everyone who looked up my story and you didn't find it. I accidentally wrote, "Love Over Business" rather than "Business Over Love." The latter is the correct title, and it makes a big difference the order the words are placed. I didn't catch it last night when I was writing the author's note. I was too tired. Please forgive me. Thank you Seyenaidni for telling me! =) Remember to check out my story! Enjoy!  
  
AN: Chapter 10 is finally out! Yay! I also wrote a new story. It's called "Business Over Love". Please take some time and read it. If you don't like it, tell me what I can change to make it better. Right now, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story!  
  
Sorrow-Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry to keep you waiting! Hope you like this chapter! =)  
  
SweetAznPnai4eva-Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for using your name! =P Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Seyenaidni-Thank you for reviewing this story and Business Over Love! Yay! =) I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. There's no mushy stuff in this one though. It's about Rachel…yeah. =)  
  
Silver-Cherry-I'm glad you like my story. A lot of people like Syaoran when he's bad. HeeHee. I'll try to make him bad later on in the story. Hope you like this chapter! Oh yeah, wear your "I'm a queen" shirt often! Sounds cute! =P  
  
Cutie Blossom-Thanks for reviewing! In this chapter you'll find out more about Rachel. Ooh!!! =P  
  
Litun-Thank you for reviewing both of my stories! Yay! =) I hope you like this chapter. There's nothing about Sakura canceling the date. Only about Rachel. Enjoy!  
  
Kerochan-Thank you so much for reviewing both my stories! I can see that your story is going well! =) I'm glad that you really like my story. My writing too! You're complimenting me too much! Making me blush! =X I like your story as well. I hope you like this chapter! =)  
  
Chanda-I'm so flattered that you think this story is the best one you've read yet! *blush* Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! =)  
  
Choco-Drops-Sorry for making my chapters so short! I'm glad you reviewed though!  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura-Thank you for reviewing. You'll find out more about Rachel in this chapter! =)  
  
KyteAura-I posted up my new story. It's an E+T romance. Have you read it? I hope you will! The first chapter doesn't have much, but I promise it'll get better! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Megan- Thank you for reviewing! I'll try to make Syaoran a bad boy in the upcoming chapters.  
  
Sakura/Sagwa-Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy you like my story! =)  
  
Sahmandah-Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy that you liked the previous chapter! =) Rachel is…you'll have to read to find out!  
  
Ongaku-Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, I'm sensitive. I hate it when people pity me after they've seen me cry. They don't want to joke with me anymore, because they're afraid they'll make me cry. I've only cried once this entire school year! =( I hope you like this chapter! I'm so glad you like it! =)  
  
Sarri-chan-Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you think it's a great story! There's nothing about why Sakura cancelled in this chapter. Only about who Rachel is. Enjoy!  
  
FaNTaSy-Thanks for reviewing! You'll find out who Rachel is in this chapter! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Sillysac-Thank you for reviewing both of my stories! I really appreciate it, and I'm so happy that you like them both! Yay! I hope you like this chapter! =)  
  
Lil Devil-Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy that you like it, and think it's a great story! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!  
  
Azalea-Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! =)  
  
Aya The White Dragon-*blush* Yay! I'm so happy you like my story! I wrote another story. It's called "Business Over Love." I would love it if you read it and reviewed it! Thank you for everything! =)  
  
Ying Fa Li-Yay! I'm happy to hear that this is one of the best AU stories you've ever read! =) I posted up a new story, but it's E+T. I'm not sure if you like that couple, but if you have time, please check it out! =) Thanks for reviewing! Love yahz!  
  
Chapter 10-Rachel and the Problem  
  
Syaoran's breath quickened at the sight of his ex-fiancée. She was absolutely gorgeous. Breathtaking. She had long flowing fiery red hair, mischievous amber eyes, and a well-curved slim body. Her luscious red lips curved upward, delighted that Syaoran had remembered her.  
  
"Don't you look sexy tonight."  
  
Rachel playfully tugged on Syaoran's white dress shirt.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Syaoran hadn't meant to be rude, but the painful memories of sorrow and grief he experienced when she left him came flooding back.  
  
Rachel pouted, and cupped Syaoran's face in her hands.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
Syaoran jerked away.  
  
"Frankly, I wish you would go to hell."  
  
"That's not very nice to say. Especially to your new partner."  
  
Syaoran froze.  
  
"My what?!?"  
  
Rachel smirked.  
  
"I have no need to repeat myself. You heard me perfectly."  
  
Syaoran stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Damn this shit! Of all people!"  
  
Syaoran frustratingly raked a hand through his hair and breathed deeply. He needed to calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. He would kill Joe tomorrow morning.  
  
"Joe filled me in on the case he assigned you. He says you seemed to be having trouble, knowing that you could wrap a case up like this one in less than 3 weeks."  
  
Syaoran sighed. Poor Joe. He'll be dead by tonight. In his sleep. And the guy was so nice too.  
  
"Am I going to stay out here all night, or are you going to invite me in?"  
  
Syaoran forced a smile.  
  
"Come on in. Please."  
  
The sooner the two of them figured out how to prove Devon Taylor guilty, the sooner they'd be out of each other's way, out of each other's lives.  
  
Closing the door, Syaoran turned around to quickly get the night over with, when he noticed the sad expression on Rachel's face. He walked over to her, and kneeled down before her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Rachel was silent, not lifting her head. With hesitant hands, Syaoran gently lifted up Rachel's chin. Her eyes were red. Her face streaked with tears.  
  
"What's wrong? Tell me. Rachel, look at me."  
  
Syaoran was confused. What was wrong with Rachel?  
  
"Please Syaoran. Please hold me." Rachel's voice was hoarse and pleading. Syaoran had no choice but to hold her close to him and try to comfort her.  
  
"Rachel. What's wrong? Why won't you tell me?"  
  
For a long time, Syaoran just held Rachel while she wept. Finally, Rachel's sobbing lessened and she began to speak.  
  
"Devon Taylor. Do you remember him?"  
  
Syaoran lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Rachel sighed, and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Our engagement. I never told you why I broke it off. I think now is the time you should know. Before we met, Devon and I were together. We were going steady for three years, and then he proposed to me. I said yes. One night, he blindfolded me and took me to this beautiful mansion with beautiful portraits that were hung everywhere. I asked him where he had gotten them. He was hesitant in his answer, but he told me. He told me that he stole them. I was shocked. I didn't want to marry a man who was a criminal, so I broke off the engagement a week later. Then, I met you. You were the exact opposite of Devon. I fell in love with you. Only one year after we met, you proposed, and I agreed. Devon heard about our engagement and got jealous. I never told you this, but one of his guys knocked me out and kidnapped me one afternoon. When I became conscious again, I found myself in Devon's home. He told me he still loved me and he would kill you if I married you. I didn't have a choice. I had to break my engagement to you. It pleased Devon greatly. After breaking our engagement, I realized that I still loved Devon. Criminal or not."  
  
"So you're upset because you don't want to put your lover in jail?"  
  
Rachel's voice became quiet.  
  
"No, that's not it."  
  
Syaoran lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong then?"  
  
Rachel looked straight at Syaoran.  
  
"I'm pregnant with his child."  
  
AN: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. It's a bit odd, but please review! Rachel is a type of character I would say is a queen of masks. She can act confident on the outside, but she's breaking down on the inside. I really don't know what else to say, except are you guys dying to know why Sakura cancelled her date with Syaoran? HeeHee. =) Thank you to everyone who read this chapter and reviewed it! Love yahz! Oh yeah! Wait! Remember to read my new story, "Business Over Love". I would really appreciate it if you reviewed it! Thank you! 


	11. The Truth

1 To Fall In Love With A Dancer  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
AN: Chapter 11 is finally up! =) I've been having a lot of tests lately. And all that I've done poorly on. =( I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think. No flames please. They hurt my feelings! I'm sensitive! =)  
  
Chapter 11-The Truth  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and gently rubbed her temples in a circular motion with her index fingers.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
With eyes still shut, Sakura nodded.  
  
The voice sighed. "I'm deeply sorry. I should have called to see if you were busy. And by the way you're dressed, I'm guessing you were."  
  
"No, no, it's perfectly fine. I'm just tired."  
  
Devon turned to look at the staircase.  
  
"It'll be safe here," Devon said confidently.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Will it? How do you know for sure?"  
  
Devon chucked and made his way towards Sakura, putting his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Trust me. No one will suspect you. Now smile and give me a hug."  
  
Willingly, Sakura wrapped her arms around Devon's neck.  
  
"Be careful," Sakura whispered.  
  
Devon grinned. "I promise. Speaking of promises, didn't you promise to give my cousin Gary a chance? He's been asking about you."  
  
Sakura slowly pulled away, her eyes glittering.  
  
"Are you not telling me something?"  
  
Sakura's lips curved upward.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Devon slapped his forehead.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. I'm only gone for, what? 6 months? And you find a guy! Who's the lucky bastard?"  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
"His name is S--"  
  
There was a sudden beeping. Devon glanced at his beeper and rubbed his chin.  
  
"I have to go. We'll talk later. Smile for me. There you go."  
  
Devon only had his hand on the doorknob when he turned around again.  
  
"I almost forgot to mention. Some hotshot cop is trying to ruin me. I don't remember his name. Lo, Li, or La. Something like that. Just keep your eye on anybody suspicious. Take care."  
  
And with that, Devon shut the door behind him.  
  
Walking towards his shiny black corvette, he spotted a feminine figure leaning against the passenger door. He grinned.  
  
"Hey you," the voice purred.  
  
"Hey yourself," Devon replied, leaning against the passenger door as well.  
  
The feminine figure reached out and began to gently trace his facial figure with a single finger. Devon caught it and brought it to his lips.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
The feminine figure retrieved her hand and put her palm against his chest.  
  
"Perfect. He believed everything I said."  
  
She scoffed.  
  
"That's a good one. Real funny. 'I'm pregnant with his child.'"  
  
Devon pulled the feminine figure towards him.  
  
"I don't see why it's so funny," he murmured, softly kissing her temple, down to her bare neck.  
  
The feminine figure just let out a low moan.  
  
"Tell me why it's funny, Rachel. You know I want you."  
  
Rachel simply pulled Devon's head down to hers, and captured his lips hungrily.  
  
Moments later, Rachel felt Devon's hand going up her shirt, and she gently broke the kiss.  
  
"Why did you pull away?" Devon was out of breath.  
  
Rachel wet her lips.  
  
"Not today. You're tired Devon. Get some rest. It's late."  
  
Nodding, Devon reached for his car keys and got into the car.  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
Rachel grinned.  
  
"Sure."  
  
AN: I'm sorry for making this short. But you finally know why Sakura cancelled her date with Syaoran, right? What did Devon leave at Sakura's house? =P Rachel was lying about being pregnant with Devon's child. She's actually working for him! Liar! =) I hope you liked this chapter. You can tell that Sakura likes Syaoran in this chapter. Sort of. =P Please remember to review! I don't know if I'm going to continue this story. Do you think I should? I don't know. Oh well. Read my other story as well. "Business Over Love." Thank you for everything! Love you all! 


	12. Learning to Trust

To Fall In Love With A Dancer  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! A new chapter is finally finished. I'm sorry if it isn't very good. I hope you enjoy it though. Also, remember to review. It lets me know that you like it and I will do my best to write more chapters. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my previous chapters and encouraged me to continue writing. It means a lot to me. Thank you! Now please enjoy this chapter. ONE MOMENT! =P ANYONE WHO WANTS ME TO EMAIL THEM WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR EMAIL.IN YOUR REVIEW. THANKS! =)  
  
Chapter 12-Learning to Trust  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji yawned happily as she made her way up the stairs. She had the most wonderful date with Allen. They ate in an elegant restaurant and had a romantic walk at the park. And before their date ended, Allen gave her a sweet kiss in which she gladly returned. Life was perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran Li moaned and rolled around in his bed. Sleep didn't come easy. He had too much on his mind. Sakura, his job, and Rachel.  
  
'Why did Sakura cancel their date?' Syaoran wondered. That one question kept on going through his mind, over and over. He knew he shouldn't get involved with Sakura, but there was something about her that no other woman had. He didn't know what it was, but she had it, and he wanted her for it.  
  
Joe's phone call entered Syaoran's mind and he sighed heavily. He was specifically ordered to find and arrest Devon Taylor. To an experienced detective like Syaoran, the job would be a cinch. Only if Sakura and Rachel weren't involved. Syaoran didn't want to hurt Sakura. He loved-no, not loved-was attracted to her. Greatly. It would be like thousands of daggers through his heart to see her cry, to know that she hated him for arresting her boss. As for Rachel, he frankly didn't give a damn about her. It was her unborn child he was worried about. If he arrested Devon, her child would never know about its father. Syaoran shut his eyes tightly at the memory of his father. Syaoran loved his father greatly and it hurt him deeply when he died on the job. By a thief. Syaoran's hands fisted as he shook his head. He didn't know what to do. Joe would be disappointed in him if he let Devon Taylor free. He would be hurting Sakura and Rachel's child if he arrested Devon. It was so confusing.  
  
Sitting up in bed, Syaoran decided to go for a night walk. Glancing at the clock, he cursed. It was already 5:30 AM. Grabbing his jacket, Syaoran made his way to the front door, wondering if Sakura was awake.  
  
~  
  
Sakura groaned when she heard a loud knocking on her front door.  
  
She had just fallen asleep and now there was a damn person knocking at her door.  
  
Not caring that she was wearing a thin sleeping gown, Sakura angrily made her way down the stairs and opened the door, ready to curse like a mad woman.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran's voice was low.  
  
Sakura felt her pulse rise.  
  
"Syaoran." She managed.  
  
"The date. Why'd you cancel it?"  
  
Sakura's mind went blank.  
  
"What date?"  
  
The pure confusion in Sakura's eyes confirmed Syaoran's question. He meant nothing to her. She had called to cancel their date approximately 10 hours ago and she had already forgotten.  
  
He didn't love Sakura. It was merely attraction. But why did it hurt so much?  
  
"Nothing. There was no date. Sorry for wasting your time."  
  
Sakura stood silently, watching his retreating back. Then it hit her.  
  
"Wait! I remember now Syaoran!"  
  
But Syaoran kept on walking.  
  
Sakura jogged to catch up with him and stopped him by pressing her hands to his chest.  
  
Sakura's voice was breathless as she spoke.  
  
"The date. Our date. I remember."  
  
Syaoran stuffed his hands into his pockets, not saying anything.  
  
"I-the reason why I cancelled our date was because."  
  
Sakura stopped herself in time. She couldn't tell Syaoran that Devon was a thief. What would he think of her?  
  
Sakura looked into Syaoran's amber eyes and found trust.  
  
"Because what Sakura?" Syaoran's voice was calm and soothing.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath before she spoke.  
  
"Syaoran, there's a lot you don't know about me."  
  
Syaoran gently took Sakura's hands into his.  
  
"And there's a lot you don't know about me."  
  
Sakura smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you willing to trust me, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked away.  
  
Gently, Syaoran cupped her face in his hands, making her face him.  
  
His breath was warm on her face.  
  
"Trust me Sakura. I will never hurt you."  
  
And with that, Syaoran bent down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. It was slow and sweet. His tongue gently teased her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. When she finally opened her mouth, Syaoran continued to tease her by lightly touching her tongue, then retreating, until Sakura moaned in need. When the kiss deepened both Syaoran and Sakura sensed someone watching them and broke apart, breathless.  
  
There was a low snarl, and a male figure leaped onto Syaoran. Syaoran was still trying to understand what was happening when the male figure drew back his arm, fist ready.  
  
Author's Note: Well, okay. That's the end of chapter 12. I know, I know, it's not all that great. The story is going to end soon. A couple more chapters. I might have a sequel. Please review, whether you liked it or not. It would mean a lot to me. Anyway, for those who liked it, who is the guy that's ready to punch the lights out of Syaoran? Stay tuned! Remember to review! Love ya! ONCE AGAIN =) ANYONE WHO WANTS ME TO EMAIL THEM WHEN I UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL IN YOUR REVIEW TO ME! Thank you! Bye byez! =) 


	13. Mixed Emotions

To Fall In Love With A Dancer  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you everyone, who reviewed my previous chapter. I'm thinking about it right now, but at this moment, there's only around three to four more chapters left to this story. So please enjoy my story and leave me a review. Thank you! =)  
  
KyteAura-Thank you for the nice review. And I will try to write the next E+T chapter. =) Tell Lee to read my fic. lol. That silly guy. ^_~  
  
Kerochan-Amanda! Hi! Thanks for everything! I'm so happy that you like my fics! =P Thanks for being a great friend and listening to me! Continue your fics soon! ^_^  
  
Chibiookamigirl-Yay! I'm so happy that my story will be on your favorites list! ~hugs~  
  
Polgara_c-Good morning to you too! ^_^ I love reading your reviews!  
  
Celise-I'm so glad that you love my fic! Thanks so much!  
  
SakumaRyuichi-I hope you like this chapter as much as the last! =)  
  
Aya The White Dragon- lol. I think you'll like this chapter? Maybe. Tell me what you think! =)  
  
Azure Rosas: Angel of the Moon-Thanks so much for the review! And I think you did leave me your email. ^_^ Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Sakura-I'm sorry for taking so long to update the previous chapter. But here's another one! =) I hope you like this. And right now, I'm planning to complete this story. There's only a couple more chapters left. So review!  
  
Chiharu Li-Thanks for reviewing my story! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Exile-*blush* I'm so happy that you think my story is really good! =))) I hope you will review all the way to the last chapter!  
  
Sapphire Midnight-Enjoy this chapter! I'm happy that you like my story so much! If you're still confused, please feel free to ask me!  
  
Chapter 13--Mixed Emotions  
  
"Don't you dare lay a finger on her again you bastard."  
  
The male figure raised his clenched fist higher, aiming directly at Syaoran's face, breathing rapidly. Though his face was calm, his body was shaking with rage.  
  
"Gary, stop it." Sakura demanded.  
  
"He touched you, damn it. That son of a bitch. He's a cop. Did you know that? A damn cop!" There was no mistaking the disgust in his voice.  
  
Sakura angrily made her way to the blonde-haired male and slapped him. Hard.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"You're being an ass. Did you know that? A damn ass! Now get off him!"  
  
Gary slowly lowered his fist and stood up, eyes never wavering from the angry emerald-eyed beauty he loved for years.  
  
"Wait till Devon hears about this. He trusted you."  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped when he gently placed a finger on her lips, lingered for a moment, then silently walked away.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
The auburn-haired girl turned around.  
  
"So you're a cop, are you?"  
  
Syaoran merely nodded. He couldn't lie to her.  
  
"Do you hate me so? So much that you would arrest my boss and throw all of us in jail?"  
  
Sakura's eyes locked with his. Questioning.  
  
"I don't hate you, Sakura. Never."  
  
Syaoran turned away from her and sighed frustratingly.  
  
"I'm just a guy trying to do his job. Trying to make a living. Trying to lead a happy and normal life. Nothing ever turns out to be normal though. Nothing ever turns out as planned."  
  
He slowly faced her, eyes looking deeply into hers.  
  
"I never planned to fall in love with you."  
  
Sakura bit her bottom lip. Not knowing what to say. Did she love him? No. It wasn't possible. Or was it?  
  
"Sakura, say something. Please."  
  
Syaoran looked helplessly at the woman in front of him. Her face was unreadable.  
  
Sakura suddenly began to run away from him.  
  
"No, Sakura. Please. Wait!"  
  
Syaoran reached out to grab her, but it was too late. Sakura had gotten into her house and had locked the door securely.  
  
Syaoran stood there silently. Rejection. How painful it was.  
  
~  
  
"Straighten your back. Yes. Beautiful. Turn. Smile. Good!"  
  
Eriol turned off the music and clapped.  
  
"Great job, Tomoyo! You'll be the queen of dancing when we go to Florida."  
  
Tomoyo beamed.  
  
"And you'll be the king!"  
  
Eriol smiled weakly.  
  
'I wish I was the king of your heart.' He thought.  
  
"Eriol, I'm really happy that we're going to be dancing together in Florida."  
  
She slowly walked to him, eyes shining.  
  
Eriol's breath quickened.  
  
'Stay away.' He silently pleaded.  
  
"Eriol. Look at me."  
  
It took all of Eriol's self-control to look at the beautiful, sweet black- haired goddess in front of him, and not lean down and kiss her.  
  
"Eriol. I have to tell you something. Something that I've been locking inside me for a very long time."  
  
Eriol nodded and tried to control his rapid breathing.  
  
"Eriol, I know this sounds silly, but I have always l--"  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo cursed silently. Just when she was about to tell Eriol something important, someone had to interrupt her.  
  
Maybe she shouldn't tell him after all. It was a sign.  
  
"Hey Allen! One moment!"  
  
She flashed him a smile and turned back to Eriol.  
  
"Nevermind Eriol. Nevermind."  
  
Eriol stood confusedly as she walked into Allen's arms. She seemed somewhat sad whenever they did. Funny.  
  
Author's Note: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Maybe not. =P What does Sakura feel for Syaoran? What will Devon say about Sakura? Why is Tomoyo sad? What was she going to tell Eriol? So many questions. =) Review and I will love you forever! Thanks! 


	14. Passion and Pain

To Fall In Love With A Dancer  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm not sure what to say, but I'm really sorry for not updating for quite some time. I am! Seriously! =P Please forgive me and enjoy this new chapter. I would like to thanks everyone that reviewed and/or emailed me, asking me to continue. I've been really busy with school lately and I haven't had time to work on my stories. Please remember to check out my other story, Business Over Love, if you hadn't. Well, do so if you're an Eriol and Tomoyo fan! =) Also, I'm deleting all the emails of the people who want me to email them. Please tell me again, if you want me to email you for a new chapter. This must be like the hundredth time I've asked you, but I promise this is the last time! (I hope it is.) =) Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14-Passion and Pain  
  
"You better have a damn good reason for waking me up at this ungodly hour." Devon demanded, obviously annoyed at his younger cousin.  
  
Gary laughed bitterly.  
  
"I do Devon, I do."  
  
The dark haired male lifted his eyebrow.  
  
"Amuse me."  
  
Gary crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"One word boss. One word. Sakura." He clearly emphasized the name.  
  
Devon sighed and forced a smile. "Care to have some wine?"  
  
~  
  
"Eriol, am I doing this correctly?" Tomoyo redid her dance steps to let her teacher/partner see.  
  
Eriol rubbed his chin.  
  
"Almost. Here, let me help you."  
  
Eriol walked over to his violet-eyed goddess and fixed the position of her arms.  
  
"Your arms have to be at that angle. Yes, that's right."  
  
Eriol gave Tomoyo a warm smile, making her stomach flip. His hands were still on her arms. They were no longer there to position them; his thumbs were making slow lazy circles. His hands were so warm. How blissful it would feel to have them wrapped around her, keeping her warm and safe.  
  
'Eriol, only if you knew how I felt.' Tomoyo thought sadly.  
  
Eriol suddenly leaned closer to Tomoyo, drinking in the beauty of his angel.  
  
Before he lost all self-control, he muttered softly, "I can't help myself."  
  
His lips came crashing down on the young woman before him. He didn't care if she didn't return his feelings, not anymore. He just had to take what he wanted when he still had her. No one was in the room. Her "boyfriend" was at work, and he wouldn't be coming back soon. As desperate as it sounded, he asked a favor of the manager, which was one of his good friends, to keep him busy, so he could spend more time with his lovely Tomoyo.  
  
He was kissing her so deeply he didn't even notice when she began kissing him back. He mentally shouted to the heavens. Somehow, when Eriol managed to open his eyes, Tomoyo's back was to the wall of the studio, her soft hands in his hair. He kept his hands firmly on her waist, even though he had the urge to put them down lower. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip ever so lightly, causing Tomoyo to slightly open her mouth. Taking advantage, Eriol slipped in his tongue, receiving a moan in return. Eriol wanted to die at that moment. Their tongues mingled, and Eriol suddenly felt Tomoyo arch against him. Things finally fell in place. Eriol abruptly pulled away from Tomoyo. Curse him. Letting his passion take over him like that. Tomoyo probably didn't feel the same way. She gave in to his seducing. He remembered being told many times that women couldn't resist him. Tomoyo was probably one of his victims.  
  
"Eriol.I." Tomoyo's voice was breathless. But there was a clear sign of happiness etched on her face. Eriol was too angry at himself to notice it. She was so happy. Eriol probably felt the same way. His kiss surely proved it. Right?  
  
Eriol raked a hand through his hair, and sighed deeply. What had he done?  
  
"Tomoyo.." he started. "That kiss, I just got carried away. It didn't mean anything. I recently heard some bad news about a friend. It really got to me." He lied.  
  
Tomoyo felt as her heart broke into a million pieces. The kiss meant nothing to him. She meant nothing to him.  
  
She faked a smile, "I totally understand. I kinda got caught up in the moment too. You look a little like my ex-boyfriend. I still have feelings for him, as you can see."  
  
Eriol's heart hurt. "Uh, yeah. Yeah." "Tomoyo! Let's go babe, or we're gonna miss the movie!"  
  
It was Allen.  
  
"Well, practice tomorrow, right?" Tomoyo forced a cheerful smile.  
  
"Yeah. Of course. See you."  
  
Neither knew how much pain they caused each other.  
  
Author's Note: How was it? I know I haven't really talked about Tomoyo and Eriol much, but here it is! I hope you like it. And if anyone was wondering, Tomoyo is 21 and Eriol is 24! She is not a little girl! Just reminding you. =) Remember to review! Pretty please! It would make me very happy. And remember to leave your email if you want me to email you. Thanks! What's going to happen to Eriol and Tomoyo? We'll see. 


	15. Realization

To Fall In Love With A Dancer  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 16-Realization  
  
"Sakura is a traitor, Devon. She stood up for that damn cop! And you know what else she did? She slapped me! When I get my hands on that bitch--"  
  
"Calm down Gary. No need to use harsh words." A smile graced Devon's lips. "Here, have another cup of wine."  
  
Gary's breathing was harsh and he raked a hand through his hair. He was quite irritated at how calm Devon seemed to be. He expected his boss to be in a rage.not sitting on the couch with that stupid smirk on his face.  
  
Gary spoke again when he felt in control of himself. "So, what are we going to do about this? I don't care if Sakura is fucking with this cop. I'm gonna kill his lame--"  
  
Gary stopped himself and smiled apologetically. "Sorry boss. I got a little carried away."  
  
Devon chucked, and used his thumb to trace the rim of his cup. "No, don't be sorry. You just read my mind."  
  
Gary arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
  
Devon lifted himself onto his feet, made his way over to the window, and admired the full moon.  
  
"You know exactly what I said. We do it tomorrow night. Call the others. We're having a meeting right now. If we fail this, we're sorry ass losers. But we're not sorry ass losers, because I'll be damned if we fail."  
  
~  
  
Syaoran lay in bed that night thinking of Sakura. How she had a beautiful smile, how her warm lips tasted, how her small frame felt against his.  
  
Syaoran moaned. 'Stop these thoughts you dumbass. She doesn't love you. You scared her away, remember? She couldn't even stand your ugly face. She ran into her house.'  
  
The amber-eyed man touched his heart. It hurt. To love someone and not be loved in return. There was emptiness in his heart, and only one person's love could fill it and make him whole again. Sakura.he longed to hold her again. Yet, she was not meant for him. He was not meant for her. It was a cruel world he lived in. A lone tear fell from his dark eyes and down his cheek.  
  
Damn this world.  
  
~  
  
'Do I love him?' Sakura thought.  
  
She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked herself.  
  
What was love? Was it that amazing feeling she felt whenever he was around? Butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Feeling like the luckiest woman alive when his warm lips claimed hers? Was it love? Or was it lust?  
  
Sakura bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. Why was this so confusing. And why did the man have to be so damn sexy?  
  
Sakura laughed softly at her last thought. The man was absolutely gorgeous. Messy brown hair that constantly fell into his eyes, dark and mysterious eyes that stared deep into her very soul, hands that did wondrous things to her body.and his scent. It was manly and so..him. He had a great sense of humor. He treated her like she was..his..and only his. The way his eyes filled with trust and care when he confessed his love to her.  
  
Sakura shook her head. No, it was wrong.  
  
He was a cop.  
  
Sakura's heart and mind fought with each other.  
  
In the end, her heart betrayed her mind.  
  
She was in love with Syaoran.  
  
When Sakura's mind finally accepted the concept, she got her coat and went out to find the man she so loved.  
  
'I sure hope fate is on my side.' She silently prayed.  
  
~  
  
"Is there something wrong, Tomoyo?"  
  
Allen gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and softly kissed her lobe.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and slowly pulled away. She gave Allen a small smile when he gave her a questioning look.  
  
"It's just that I have a lot on my mind. You know, going to Hawaii and becoming a professional dancer.that kind of.stuff."  
  
The violet eyed woman said, forcing a bright smile.  
  
Allen looked relieved and entwined their fingers.  
  
"Yes babe. I totally understand how you feel." He smiled and caressed her cheek with the other hand.  
  
'I love Allen. Yes I do. Yes I do.' Tomoyo repeated in her mind.  
  
There was a short intake of breath from Allen.  
  
"Tomoyo. We haven't been dating that long, but there's something about you.something about us.that's hard to explain. It's almost magical. Like we're soulmates. You know?" Allen laughed.  
  
Tomoyo's mouth curved slightly upward. 'Magical is how Eriol's lips feel against mine.his warm tongue trying to gain entrance into my mouth.' She shivered in pleasure at the thought.  
  
"Are you cold, baby?" Allen took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.  
  
Tomoyo smiled in thanks as the couple continued to walk together.  
  
"Well, what I'm really trying to say is." Allen suddenly stopped and got down on one knee.  
  
"Will you make me the happiest man on earth, and be my wife?"  
  
Tomoyo's mouth dropped open.  
  
When she didn't reply, Allen had a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Don't you love me? Tomoyo, I--"  
  
"Yes! I will marry you!" Tomoyo blurted out. She hugged him and cursed herself mentally for her reply. The only man she wanted was Eriol, but the heavens were obviously not on her side.  
  
~  
  
"Tomoyo, I love you.don't leave me."  
  
Eriol gasped as he sat up in bed.  
  
His dream suddenly turned into a nightmare. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and leaned back onto his pillows again. The dream replayed itself as he lay on the bed.  
  
Tomoyo had confessed her love to him, telling him that she had always loved him. Eriol told her that he felt the exact same way. That night, he made sweet love to her, and he heard her call out his name. He felt like he was in heaven. But afterwards, she left him. For some reason, she said that they didn't click. And that wretched boy Allen was the one for her. He wanted to murder Allen for taking away his angel.  
  
Eriol groaned in frustration. The thought of Tomoyo calling out his name in the heat of passion made him aroused. Damn him for such thoughts.  
  
~  
  
Sakura jogged around the neighborhood trying to find the amber eyed man. Where was he?  
  
She had gone everywhere she could think of, and there was still no sign of him. She felt like crying, because she couldn't tell the man that she loved him with all her heart and soul.  
  
Where was he? Did he already leave? She bit back a sob at the thought.  
  
"Sakura, is that you?" A deep familiar voice asked.  
  
Sakura turned around and was eye to eye with her love.  
  
"Syaoran!" She launched herself into his arms crying and held him tight. Not wanting him to disappear. At first, Syaoran was hesitant in returning her embrace, but she looked so sweet at the moment, he just had to hold her.  
  
"Angel, why are you crying?" He gently lifted up her chin with his finger and forced her to look up at him.  
  
Sakura didn't hide her tears nor her smile.  
  
"I love you Syaoran Li, with all my heart. I will do anything for you. Please tell me you still love me."  
  
Syaoran smiled and his heart leaped.  
  
"I will love you forever Sakura Kinomoto. Forever and a day." With that said, he captured her lips in a sweet, loving kiss. 


	16. Under the Dim Street Lights

To Fall In Love With A Dancer  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 16-The Street Light  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa stepped out on his front porch and sighed. It was going to be a very long night after that very vivid dream he had. Although his dancing career was great and he had flocks of girls chasing after him, life seemed very miserable. There was that piece missing inside of his heart. Something not too big, but very vital. It made him complete and whole. Like a new and different person. Yes, he had found that missing piece, yet he could not grasp it and claim it for his own. She was not his to claim.  
  
Running a shaky hand through his hair, the young man closed the door and decided to take a walk, remembering to bring his coat along with him.  
  
~  
  
"Syaoran, I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you." Sakura murmured softly. She gently traced her finger around and his jaw and left it at his lips.  
  
Syaoran gently took her hand and kissed each of her fingertips slowly.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura began, as she leaned closer to the warmth of her lover's body. "What would Devon say about us? He'd surely be absolutely furious with me."  
  
Sakura frowned as realization dawned upon her. Not only was she in danger due to the forbidden love she shared with Syaoran, but also he himself.  
  
"Don't fret, Sakura. We should cherish what we have tonight. Our new found love."  
  
And with that, Syaoran captured Sakura's lips with his own and all thought dissipated.  
  
~  
  
"Yeah it's me, Devon. Get your asses down here and quick. We've got a cop on our hands, and he's gonna get it."  
  
Devon turned off his cell and turned to Greg, his eyes twinkling mischievously in the moonlight.  
  
"Let's roll."  
  
~ "Shit." Syaoran muttered breathlessly, as he pulled away from Sakura.  
  
Sakura, still dazed, bit her lip confusedly.  
  
A growl emitted from Syaoran's throat, as he held his angel protectively. "Something's going here. And it's not good. Not good at all."  
  
Syaoran's eyes whipped around, using all his learned skills as a cop to feel another's presence. Damn it, there were at least ten of them bastards.  
  
"Sweetheart, listen to me." Syaoran whispered softly in Sakura's ear.  
  
"I will count to five, and you will run and duck, you hear?"  
  
"No, I want to help." Sakura had a determined look in her eyes. "It's not your fault. It's also mine. Love is not a one way thing."  
  
Syaoran let a small grin crack, but turned serious once again. "It will be a one way thing if you don't listen to what I tell you to do."  
  
The lovers stood, looking at each other for a long time. Finally, Sakura kissed Syaoran at the corner of his mouth, giving him the sign that she would go along with his plan.  
  
"One."  
  
Sakura shook slightly, and Syaoran gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Two."  
  
There was a soft crunch of leaves heard not too far away.  
  
"Three."  
  
Syaoran's breathing quickened.  
  
"Four."  
  
The lovers looked at one another for the last time.  
  
"Five." The word was barely uttered.  
  
Sakura ran and ducked in a near brush, while Syaoran whipped around, swiftly took out his gun in his coat, and began shooting.  
  
Groans were heard and loud footsteps were approaching.  
  
There was more shooting and shouts heard.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
A loud deep laugh was then heard. "Thought you could win, bastard. But you can't. There's too many of us."  
  
Devon stepped into the dim street light and Syaoran frowned, breathing heavily.  
  
Devon stepped closer to Syaoran, with four other dangerous looking men. One of them was Greg.  
  
"Poor Sakura. Innocent little bird. She should have never been a part of my plans. But she was. She fell in love with a dumbass cop. You know who he is, I'm sure." He grinned, and pointed his gun to Syaoran's head.  
  
Syaoran looked at Devon angrily, his own gun pointed at Devon's head as well.  
  
"Men, leave us be. Go find Sakura. She can't be gone too far."  
  
The men quickly separated and were gone in an instant.  
  
Devon's eyes were locked on Syaoran's the entire time.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran. It's just you and me. One of us will leave breathing, and one of us will not."  
  
Devon changed the direction of his gun to Syaoran's heart.  
  
"You know, I hear that it hurts more at the heart."  
  
A sudden cool wind blew.  
  
"You heard wrong."  
  
A shot rang out, hitting the streetlight, making everything go pitch dark.  
  
Another shot came soon after, with a loud thud on the ground. 


	17. Loss

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.

There was an eerie silence that overtook the neighborhood after the resounding thud on the cement. A figure cloaked in a dark jacket made his way towards the seemingly lifeless body. Feeling for his pulse, the man sighed in relief. The bastard was still alive.

"Sakura, you can come out now."

The slim figure of a woman finally made her appearance to the scene. Her eyes were watery as she darted towards the man and silently thanked him with her shining eyes.

"Syaoran!" Her cries were muffled as she hid her face in the crook of her lover's neck.

Syaoran smiled gently and ran his hand up and down her arms soothingly.

"It's all over. It's all over."

Seeing that his work was done, the cloaked figure turned to leave. Syaoran stood up abruptly, with Sakura in his arms.

"Wait," he called out.

The figure stood still, awaiting Syaoran's words.

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair, suddenly feeling abashed. He finally managed to say, "Thank you. For everything."

The cloaked figure grinned and left the scene, quietly and unnoticed as he had come.

"Hiiragizawa," was the last word Syaoran muttered under his breath before turning his thoughts fully to the young woman in his arms.

Sakura's sobs had died down and she was sniffling periodically, still snuggling into his warmth. She was going to be the death of him—a very pleasurable death of course.

Syaoran chucked lightly and lifted Sakura up into his arms, carrying her as he would a newly wed bride. He gently nipped at her ear and laughed when Sakura squirmed in protest.

"Come, my dearest one. I think it's time that we had some rest."

Eriol hung up his coat in the living room and sighed deeply. What turned out to be an innocent walk had almost turned out to be a murder. Patting his trusty gun in his pocket, Eriol made his way to the bedroom, sprawling himself unceremoniously on the sheets.

'He knew all along," he thought, rubbing his eyes.

From day one, Syaoran had always kept an eye on him, be it suspicion of his past career or simply a look out for the beautiful emerald-eyed woman.

Gently stroking the gun, flashbacks ran through the young man's mind.

Screams.

Cries.

Gunshots.

Thuds.

Shutting his eyes tightly, Eriol remembered the day he swore he would never use a gun ever again—by the hands a bloody murder, a gun killed his entire family.

'Father….Mother…' he thought sadly.

In a rage, Eriol flung the gun across the room and yelled, "Never again! Never again!"

The room seemed to shake with the power of his pain and anger. The vivid memories of the dreaded day flowed back into his mind and Eriol screamed. He could have done something. He was a cop for goodness sake! But he was out on duty, when he could have been at home watching out for his parents' well-being. No. Why did life have to be unfair?

Throwing his sheets around, the angry man was frantic. The lamp fell off its stand, breaking into thousands of tiny pieces, cutting the young man's finger as he reached for it.

"Eriol! Stop! What are you doing?" Came a wild and worried voice from the door.

He froze. It can't be. Please, it can't be her. How could he let her see him like this? Torn and uncontrolled.

"Tomoyo," he began in a strained voice. "If you know what's good for you, please leave darling."

Willing with all his heart that the lavender haired goddess would leave, he fell on top of the bed, only to hear her startled gasp and footsteps running towards him.

"Eriol! Listen to me. You don't know what you're doing!"

The young man wished he was invisible. Tears were streaming down Tomoyo's face as she gently cupped his cheek.

"What have you done?" she whispered.

Seeing his finger bleeding, Tomoyo dabbed her shirt onto the small cut and slowly put her mouth on it, sucking on the blood lightly.

Eriol trembled with the contact and tried to retrieve his hand but her warm mouth was too much for him to do anything.

"Tomoyo," he finally said, highly aroused by her actions. She lapped at his finger and continued to put it into her mouth. Her eyes were lidded and she had a lazy smile on her face.

Straddling his waist, Tomoyo finally let go of his finger and placed both of her hands on Eriol's hard chest.

"Don't tell me you don't want me," she said softly, and moved her hips against his. "I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone else."

Lips parted, she bent down to give Eriol a kiss.

It was hungry and demanding. Hot and fiery, Eriol struggled to keep his hormones in check. There was a willing woman, a beautiful one at that, on top of him, and he couldn't let their actions go unchecked. Smoothly, Eriol's tongue entered the young woman's wet cavern, exploring and teasing, receiving gracious moans in return. She tasted so sweet, so lovely, so hot. Eriol unconsciously grinded his hips into hers and the moan he received from the aroused woman on top of him was more than enough to drive him overboard. God, she was sexy.

"Eriol, please." She pleaded, quickly trying to unbutton his shirt.

Suddenly, a shiny object got his attention.

'The hell?' The young man thought angrily.

Ignoring her desperate pleas for pleasure, Eriol pushed the lavender haired woman off of him.

"You whore," he muttered under his breath.

With her hair completely disarrayed, Tomoyo couldn't believe her ears as she tried to calm down her speeding heart.

"Excuse me?"

Eriol scoffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"You're fucking engaged and you still want to sleep with me?" he roared.

It took a minute for Tomoyo to register what the man before her was saying. Looking down at her finger, she realized the meaning of his words. Shaking her head vigorously, she crawled towards his feet, and hugged his legs.

"Eriol," she breathed. "I don't love Alan. He proposed to me today, I couldn't find it in my heart to tell him no. He loves me so dearly."

Eriol stared down at her pathetic state and bent down to hold her chin in his hand.

"Sweetheart, you're better off having a man who loves you than a man who would love to fuck you." With those last words, Eriol left her in the bedroom alone, feeling in his heart an indescribable pain that could only be soothed by the woman he had just so viciously rejected.

AN: Yes, I'm back, for who knows how long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The rating has gone up, obviously. Review please!


End file.
